1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of hairdressing scissors and, more particularly, to a pair of hairdressing scissors having a connecting device formed on the handle portion thereof, so that plural pairs of such hairdressing scissors can be detachably secured to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A hairstylist cuts a customer's hair with several techniques, including trimming, thinning, layering, etc. Sometimes, the hairstylist has to hold plural pairs of scissors in the same hand for proceeding with the thinning or layering of the hair to obtain the desired special hairstyle.
During operation of the plural pairs of scissors in the same hand, the user must keep the plural pairs of scissors spaced at regular intervals and operate them with the same operating condition. The plural pairs of scissors must open and close synchronously to obtain a tidy, beautiful hairstyle. However, if the plural pairs of scissors are simply held by the index finger and the thumb of the user, the plural pairs of scissors cannot be operated synchronously due to touchy control of the plural pairs of scissors by the fingers. Thus, the plural pairs of scissors often become skewed to one another, and the spacing therebetween may be different from one another. The haircutting result is adversely affected, and this problem is aggravated if the user is inexperienced. The user often feels pain when operating the plural pairs of scissors in addition to numerous limitations to and difficulties in operation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,192,590 B1, 6,434,833 B1 and 6,634,106 B2 disclose hairdressing scissor assemblies to solve the above-mentioned problems. These hairdressing scissor assemblies can be detachably engaged together so as to allow the hairstylist to use them as freely and easily as using one hairdressing scissor assembly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.